Luigi and the Beautiful Pianist
by Bulalas
Summary: Melody was always my favorite gallery ghost. I feel that Luigi and her would have loved each other a lot. LuigixMelody
1. Chapter 1: The Ghost Named Melody

**I always loved the game Luigi's Mansion. Melody was always my favorite ghost and I feel that Luigi and her would have made a good couple. So this is chapter one of this fanfic.**

Luigi was walking down the dark gloomy hallway, armed with his Poltergust 3000 and Game Boy Horror. He kept walking until he heard a piano playing. The Green Plumber was very fond of the beautiful music. He went to the room playing the piano and went inside. Inside, he found a variety of instruments and Luigi was confused as he heard a piano playing from this room. He took out his mighty Game Boy Horror and was scanning the area until he found the invisible ghost. She was the one playing the piano. He decided to scan her heart to know what she was thinking and she said,

"Hmph! I bet this ragamuffin couldn't play a note!"

Luigi walked through and he tripped into one of the drums. But then the drum started playing the Super Mario Bros. theme. So the Green Plumber went around and hit all of the instruments. He then walked to the piano and the ghost appeared at the seat of the piano.

"My name is Melody. People call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys!" said Melody.

Luigi then complemented her and said "I liked your piano performance."

"Well then, uhh… thanks," said Melody.

No one has ever complemented her music before. All the ghosts find her to be annoying as she keeps playing the piano. She always was extremely bothered by this as they keep telling her to stop.

"What's your name?" asked Melody.

"My name is Luigi," said the Green Plumber.

"Hey, wanna hear my piano sonata?" asked Melody.

"Yes please. I really like your piano playing!" said Luigi.

Melody blushed as her blue face turned purple. The Ghostly Pianist played music from Super Mario Bros. 3.

"Hey, um, do you know where that's from?" asked Melody.

Luigi didn't take that much time to think about it.

"Super Mario Bros. 3!" yelled Luigi. "You know what? You were very nice to me. All the other ghosts just wanted to kill me."

The Ghostly Pianist blushed even more. No one has ever complemented her this much.

Luigi looked at her face and looked at himself. He was falling for a ghost. Then he looked at his vacuum and he was instantly filled with guilt. He knew he had to do it.

"It's ok. I know you want to stop King Boo. Just please promise me one thing," said Melody after noticing Luigi looking at his vacuum. Luigi nodded his head to listen. "When you suck me up, make sure to take my painting and keep it with you."

"Ok…" said Luigi wanting to cry.

He grabbed his poltergust and sucked up Melody. He then continued on to his adventure and captured every ghost and finally defeated King Boo. The Green Plumber has saved his brother and left the mansion.

Luigi used the money he had found in the mansion and built his own mansion with a laboratory inside for Professor E. Gadd. As he promised, he took the painting of Melody and hung it up in his living room.

-3 months later-

Luigi was watching TV in his room and then the short Professor came and said, "Luigi, I noticed how you took that one painting and hung it up."

Luigi looked at him and then looked at the painting and a tear almost came out of his eye.

"But I have made a new invention. It's called the 'Lifenator'! It brings ghosts back to life."

The Green Plumber jumped up with joy.

"You can actually do this?!" asked Luigi.

"Trust me Luigi. It will work," said the confident Professor. "Just bring the painting to the lab and I will set up the machine."

Luigi and E. Gadd both with to the lab. E. Gadd went onto this computer to set up the machine. The machine looked very similar to the ghost portaitforcationizer. At the beginning of the machine was a frame that would fit a painting.

"Ok Luigi. Put the painting in that frame and I will push the button to start the machine."

Luigi went there and did what he was told. The Professor then pressed this very big red button and the painting was sent on the conveyor belt through several machines and they could both hear shock noises inside. Then at the end of the machine was this huge pipe leading to a vent. There was a big lump going through the pipe and both Luigi and E. Gadd could hear screaming noises in there. Then out of nowhere a woman's body got shot out of the vent unharmed and fine. The beautiful woman was dazed but then looked at Luigi.

"Luigi, is that you?!" she asked.

The machine had worked. She was no longer a ghost but a living human being. She looked at her skin and it was no longer blue but Luigi's skin color instead. She also realized that she had legs. However when she tried to get up she fell, she still wasn't used to her legs. Luigi came to help her back up.

"Luigi, I…I… don't know what to say," said Melody shocked in joy.

"Come on Melody, let's help you back up."

Luigi helped Melody walked to her new room and she sat down on the bed. She knew that she had to get used to walking.

"Right then, I'm going to go get you some food." said Luigi.

But before he could go, Melody pulled him over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and Luigi's face turned completely red.

"Thank you," she said.

Luigi then walked away dazed and stuttering.

"Y-our W-W-Welcome," said Luigi.

Melody just giggled at Luigi's clumsiness and knew she was going to be happy here.


	2. Chapter 2: Cloudberry Stew

Luigi, Melody, and E. Gadd have all been living in the mansion for about two weeks so far. Melody was still having a hard time walking but she is taking little baby steps. Luigi actually got her a piano as a gift to Melody. She loves to play on it all the time but still spends time with Luigi and E. Gadd. Luigi always goes on adventures with Mario because Princess Peach gets kidnapped way too much. E. Gadd just continues his studies on ghosts and other paranormal things and records them. Luigi was watching television one time at night with Melody and E. Gadd. They were watching a show about Goombas doing stunts.

"Goombas have always been the most stupid enemies," said Melody. "But hey, at least they got balls unlike the cowardly Koopas."

Luigi has always found Melody's references to be cute.

"Oh my… It's 10:00. I think I should get to bed." said Melody.

"Gee Melody, allow me to help you." said Luigi.

"Why? So you can be a little perv?" joked Melody. That joke made E. Gadd laugh hysterically.

Luigi blushed completely red and stammered, "Uhh, n-n-no because y-y-you c-c-c-c-can't walk…"

"Hey, hey, I was only joking Luigi."

Luigi felt more comfortable after that statement and helped Melody up. She was able to walk baby step by baby step to her room. Luigi followed her closely to make sure she doesn't fall or hurt herself.

"That's enough Luigi. Man, don't get all protective," said Melody. And with that Melody gave Luigi another kiss on the cheek and told him good night.

Luigi walked out of Melody's room and was completely red. He knew that he was in love with Melody and Melody knew the exact same thing. Because of this, Melody would always joke around with that feeling. But Luigi knew that Melody was in love with him too. Luigi opened the door to her room and she was laying in her bed, not sleeping but awake. However, in Luigi's angle she looked fast asleep. Thinking she wouldn't hear anything he sighed and whispered, "I love you Melody…" and shut the door. Melody being awake, heard Luigi and thought 'I love you too, Luigi'.

The next morning Melody woke up in her bed and used all of her force to get up from it. She took more baby steps until she heard sounds from the kitchen. She walked down the stairs and saw Luigi making a meal that smelled fantastic.

"What are you making?" asked Melody.

"I'm making Cloudberry Stew," answered Luigi. "How are you doing today, Melody?

"Good. Good," she said.

The fantastic cook was finished making his stew and it smelled great.

"Wow, Luigi. This smells good. But don't you think it's a little too much for breakfast?" she asked.

"No since you are a guest, you deserve the best of treatment," he answered.

Melody blushed a little and then remembered what Luigi said last night.

"Hey um, Luigi?"

"Yah Melody? What is it?"

"I uh," said Melody trying to describe in the best way without embarrassing Luigi. "I heard what you said last night."

Luigi immediately stopped in his tracks and blushed red. Melody noticed this and said, "But don't worry I have the exact same feelings for you too. And I uh, I love you Luigi."

The Green Plumber came closer to Melody and wrapped his arms around her.

Then the Plumber and the Pianist started to press each other's lips together. It was warm and comforting for both of them. Luigi caressed her smooth face and the kiss was getting too intense. He then started going for the middle area of Melody and knew he had to calm down a little. The kiss lasted for about 40 seconds before they heard E. Gadd exclaim, "Mornin'!"

As soon as they heard E. Gadd, they both stopped the intensive make out and both of them were red in the face. E. Gadd, however, just kept smiling.

"It's about time. Am I right?" he said.

But Luigi and Melody just stayed quiet and ate the stew along with E. Gadd feeling very embarrassed. Melody then got up and took her baby steps back to her room still feeling embarrassed.


End file.
